Repentance I: The Forgotten Path
by Wolfram.Ro-Zu
Summary: Valasheika is sent on her first mission for the Alliance: scouting the world with three other young soldiers. What will they do when one of their party suddenly turns on them and they're lost in unfamiliar Horde territory called the Forgotten Path?
1. I

**Repentance I: The Forgotten Path**

_I do not own World of Warcraft, wish I did, but I don't._ (

* * *

**I**

The clear morning in Shadowglen left the new recruits shivering in their tunics and robes, wishing they were back in their rooms carefully wrapped in their furs. The sun was minutes from rising and the dew was thick on the rich fields. Grells could be heard in the distance with their nonsensical chattering and laughter.

"Are they all out there?" Ryniar asked as he pulled on his leather hide boots. Valasheika peered through the small window of the Trainer's corridors at the anxious apprentices.

"As far as I can tell," the young Night Elf replied. Quickly, she pulled back her sky colored hair and found clean robes in her trunk to put over her shirt and pants. As a priestess, she was rarely seen out of robes by the apprentices. Ryniar stood and stretched his hands to the sky. He was barely taller than Valasheika, but he made it a point to look down on her as much as possible.

Ryniar was no professional. He had been full of himself and arrogant since the day Valasheika met him, years before when they themselves were apprentices in Shadowglen. He was a gifted Druid of their age however; Valasheika had to agree with that. She was not surprised to find he had been accepted for the position of Druid Trainer in Shadowglen for the season. Here, they would train new recruits­-young Night Elves ready to begin their class trainings. It provided a fair amount of silver as well.

"What are you staring at?" Ryniar snapped with paranoia. Valasheika woke from her memories of simpler times and smiled. With a raised silver eyebrow, Ryniar slowly turned away from her and continued down the wooden ramp of Aldrassil.

"You're all too sure that everyone is out to get you… Always thinking awful things about you," Valasheika spoke to his turned back. A small smirk was perched on her tinged blue lips. Her markings were the same color, shaped as oak leaves across her eyes. Ryniar's own markings were hardly visible with such a light color on light skin; it only sparkled with its sharp fingers down his cheeks.

"And you, Valasheika, fuel this. You _are_ always thinking badly of me and we both know it." His voice traveled back to her. It held a soft joking tone and she knew he was smiling although he'd never let her see it.

"Me? Ryniar, your mind betrays you. Elune knows I have never thought an evil thing about you." Valasheika slipped passed the medium-built Night Elf Druid at the landing and made her way to her apprentice priests and priestesses. Their friendship was an odd one, full of sarcasm and denial. He had come to her more than once instead of his other friends for advice and help but he'd never admit it. She felt the same way and that's why they had remained close friends through the years.

Three years ago Valasheika had stood in the place of her pupils, eager and nervous. She'd had little difficulty performing the tasks given to her in Shadowglen, but when she had completed all that was asked of her here, her quests had gotten harder. Now, at seventeen, she looked at the young faces of her students and felt an overwhelming pride blossom in her chest. She was turning out exactly the way she had wanted and was reassured she'd be an essential part of the Alliance army.

"Priestess Valasheika," a friendly voice inquired. Valasheika turned to greet the faun Tarindrella. She had been there since even before Valasheika's time, watching over the forests of Shadowglen. The soft brown fur of her lower body was slim like that of a doe and her torso well toned, ready for flight or fight.

"Hello Tarindrella, what can I do for you this early morn?" Valasheika turned her back to her students who continued to shiver. There were five of them this time, later she would meet with more. They were at the very beginning of their training and would meet in the mornings for some time. Tarindrella's flank shivered.

"I've heard word of a human General visiting Darnacuss." Absent mindedly, Tarindrella glanced toward the Grell encampment. Valasheika knew there was something more. It was not unheard of for multiple race Alliance generals to visit the Elven city. "He seeks two young elves to venture with two of his humans around the world as scouts."

"Why do you tell me this old friend? It's nothing new for the humans to seek Night Elf help, or for the young soldiers to travel." Valasheika shifted from foot to foot and crossed her arms to conserve her body heat. Slowly, the sun was rising but the land wouldn't warm until noon.

"These words have traveled with fear hanging onto them Valasheika and I do not understand why. Whispers are that you are to be one of the elves chosen and our Ryniar the other. I wanted to warn you, but of what I'm not sure. This bothers me, you must know." The sincerity of her words startled Valasheika. The thought of being chosen for such a task was delightful, it would bring much honor. Valasheika had signed with the Alliance forces the day she turned seventeen and was awaiting the day they would decide her duties. Instead of taking the faun's worry to heart, Valasheika couldn't help but glow from the stirred glee in her belly.

"Thank you Tarindrella. I will take your words to the heart and listen for anything more. I must get to my students now. Elune be with you." Valasheika gave a slight nod before turning back to her class. The faun lingered, her head hung.

"Elune be with you Valasheika," she said before returning to her watching place of the Grell.

Valasheika wondered if what she had heard was true. If so, Ryniar and she would be receiving word any day now from a military messenger. Her thoughts were clouded throughout the day as she faced her students. One in particular, Braundel, noticed the faraway look in his teacher's eye. As Valasheika turned them loose to visit the Conservator Ilthalaine, he approached her shyly.

"Priestess," he called for her as she made her way to Aldrassil. She turned gracefully, the sun hitting a spark in her lagoon eyes. She smiled at the young priest.

"Please, call me Valasheika."

"Valasheika," he blushed. "I couldn't help but over hear Tarindrella earlier this morning. Something stirs in the wind when there is talk of this General and his group but no one can understand why." The two began to walk toward the large Aldrassil tower.

"Ah, so you have heard of it before Braundel?" She questioned with a soft voice.

"I have. I'm sorry for not mentioning it sooner but I thought it not my place." He looked to the ground. He was a shy elf of fourteen with dark blue hair and no markings. His skin was tinted a soft purple. Valasheika didn't know of any siblings or even any family of his. She had never really given him a second thought.

"You're forgiven. You were right that you have no place to continue rumors. With each pair of lips they pass, they gain a power we know nothing of. Will you do me a favor?" The priestess asked as they stopped at the marketers. Braundel nodded. "Will you tell the Druid Ryniar that I wish to speak with him?"

"Of course," Braundel accepted his task with a smile. Valasheika turned to the ramp-like staircase and made her way to her room. "Elune be with you," the young elf called.

"Elune be with you young priest." Valasheika waved down to him. Behind closed doors, Valasheika grinned broadly. She stripped herself of the thick purple robe and set about drawing a bath. The sun was still high in the sky and there were few hours left of the day. Soon, night would fall and it would be time for supper. Ryniar would be finishing with his own class soon and she wanted to be finished with her daily duties in case their talk of future battlefields ran long.


	2. II

**Repentance I: The Forgotten Path**

_Again, I don't own World of Warcraft._

* * *

**II**

****

Valasheika sunk low into the warm waters of the carefully carved wooden tub. It was carved straight from the large tree that Aldrassil was. Later, when she was done, the tree would drink down the water leaving Valasheika with the only chore of scrubbing the tub down. The Night Elf had pulled back her hair and secured it in a roughly done up-do. She had cleaned it earlier and now left it up so that it wouldn't cling to her skin. 

She shut her eyes and leaned her head back against the smooth wooden rim. Everyday soldiers were put into scouting groups and unleashed upon the world. Their commanding officers often did this to give young ones time to mature and gain both experience and knowledge before sending them to various battlegrounds. Some would come back and some wouldn't.

Traveling with two humans wouldn't be so bad. She'd seen many in Darnacuss and on her travels but she had never been to their city, Stormwind. They were such short creatures and so utterly plain. There had been a young human who stayed with her family when she was younger, her name had been Sicille. They'd gotten along fine and promised to keep in touch but when Valasheika enrolled in her training, the letters stopped and their contact had been lost. She sighed and slipped deeper into the soapy water.

The washing room door opened with no warning and Valasheika jumped to her feet, ready to smite the intruder. Soap ran down her nude body and strands of her hair curled to her neck. A very red Ryniar stood before her, his eyes and mouth wide open. Remembering herself, Valasheika let out a shriek and covered herself, falling to her knees and splashing water over the floor. "Ryniar!" She screamed. The poor elf couldn't gather himself.

"I'm sorry! Valash I didn't… I thought…" Ryniar glanced around him nervously.

"Out!" Valasheika pointed to the door, still covering her chest with one arm.

"Right!" Ryniar panicked and tried to run out the door. He smacked his shoulder on the door frame, spinning to one side. "Ow, shit!" Valasheika could hear him hit the ground outside the door and scramble away. Heart still racing from the encounter, Valasheika climbed from the tub and wrapped herself in her towel. Even as she walked from the room, the bath water began to disappear.

Ryniar was nowhere to be seen. Assuming he had retreated to his room, Valasheika returned to her own to dress. No one saw a priestess naked, it was unheard of and yet, she wasn't all that embarrassed. Truthfully, she believed he felt worse than she did. He wouldn't tell anybody would he? She wondered as she pulled fresh linen from her trunk.

After dressing, Valasheika let down her hair and made her way to Ryniar's room. The door was shut tightly and she could hear the shuffle of pacing feet. She raised her knuckles to the door and gave it a light tap. Ryniar answered a moment later. Blood rushed to his cheeks when he saw who it was. Modesty raised blood to her own cheeks.

"Um, hi…Val." He looked away.

"Are you going to invite me in?" She leaned casually against the door frame. He scratched his head awkwardly before stepping back and opening the door.

"Sure, come on in." Valasheika walked in and took a look around. The walls were full of weapons hanging and the floor was littered with articles of clothing. "I wish I would have known…" Valasheika didn't let him finish.

"It's okay Ry, I know you didn't mean to. It's nothing big." She turned around and had to stumble back. Ryniar had taken a step forward and now there were only inches between them. Her heart jumped into her throat.

"Err, no. Not about that… although I am sorry for my intrusion. I didn't know you were in there." He lingered momentarily before walked passed her and shoving the pile of clothes under his bed with his foot. "I meant for the mess. I would have cleaned up a bit if I'd known you'd be visiting."

"Oh." Valasheika blushed. "It's okay." Ryniar sat on his bed and motioned for her to have a seat. Curious of the tension in the air, the young priestess began to drift into her consciousness.

"What's wrong?" Ryniar leaned forward and asked. Valasheika turned to him with empty eyes.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to space out like that." Valasheika shot him a smile. He leaned back slightly relaxing.

"That's okay. So, you wanted to see me?" He questioned. His usual air of self was beginning to grow again. It made Valasheika happy to know nothing had changed, even if it meant having to deal with his teasing daily.

"Yes, have you heard of the human General's request in Darnacuss?" Valasheika stood and walked to the window. He had a perfect view of the pond behind Aldrassil and the rolling hills of grass. In the distance, she could see thistle boars roaming the wood.

"I have." Ryniar turned his head to the side as to keep her in some part of his sight.

"And have you heard who they're considering?" A bubble of anxiety rose in her chest. Speaking of it aloud made it seem much more real.

"I have."

"And that's all you can say?" She spun around, shock written on her face. The young druid sat upon his bed calmly and nodded.

"There's not much to say."

"What do you mean there's not much to say? Haven't you heard of the fear that rides on the news?" Valasheika approached him, frustrated.

"I have. But all it is is a rumor. I'll believe when a messenger comes bearing the letters. And as for this ominous whisper, it's only because most people in Teldrassil know us. They've watched us grow and they're worried for our safety." He stood up to meet her anger.

"I…" She tried to argue but found that she couldn't. "You're probably right. But isn't it exciting?" She walked to his bed and lay back on it. Slowly, he sank back to his seat and watched her with cold eyes. Valasheika took no offense for these were the eyes she knew him by.

"Yes, I suppose. Being stuck with you for so long will be hell but it'll be fun. We'll be by ourselves in the wilderness." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"With humans," she added.

"Of course, with humans. But still alone." He couldn't help but smile. Valasheika propped herself up on one elbow.

"No parents."

"No siblings."

"We'll be on our own. Making our own way in the world. Spying on the filthy Horde…" A grin lighted up Valasheika's face.

"…And even fighting our way through raids. We're bound to pass through Horde territory and then we'll even find rare beasts and treasures…" Valasheika had sat up and now the two young elves were grinning from ear to ear lost in their dreams.

"We'll be honored even before we've entered the battleground! We'll fight off Horde and save small towns and villages." Valasheika jumped to her feet, overwhelmed with energy. Ryniar stood to join her but quickly withdrew. He turned away and looked out his window.

"You make a fool of me Valasheika. Being a soldier is not some child's tale. It's a serious duty." His attitude change startled the priest although she should have been used to it by now.

"I understand that just as well as you do, Ryniar." Valasheika frowned. "But that doesn't mean we can't still have fun. When we enter the battleground that's something completely different but while we're just running around…"

"We're not going to be _just running around._ It will be our job to keep our eyes and ears open. We're being sent out because we're not known soldiers." His volume was rising.

"We're being sent out because we're still kids. We're nowhere near experienced enough to be trusted with anything more than roaming the world and making a foundation of our reputation." Valasheika challenged him as her temper flared.

"You may still be a child Valasheika but I'm not. I'm a grown man and I'm ready to defend my lands and my people." He stepped up to her challenge. Valasheika let out a loud laugh.

"I laugh at you Ryniar. A man? Ha!" The daring elf leaned close and delivered her last laugh. Ryniar glared at her. His jaw was set firmly in a scowl as he uttered, "Get out."

"Oh I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," teased Valasheika, and she was telling the truth. She hadn't heard what her friend had said.

"I said, GET OUT!" He shouted at her. Valasheika stumbled back. The game had turned serious.

"I'm sorry Ry, I didn't mean anything…" She tried to explain as he backed her up to the door. Her back hit the wood and she scrambled for the knob. "Ry…" He shoved her out into the hall and slammed the door in her face. She fell back and landed with a thud. Climbing to her feet, she dusted herself off.

"Fine!" She shouted at Ryniar's door. There came no reply and feeling foolish, Valasheika retreated to her room.


	3. III

**Repentance I: The Forgotten Path**

_Nope, still don't own World of Warcraft._

* * *

**III**

Morning came all too soon for Valasheika. She was still angry with Ryniar for treating her so harshly and the thought of having to deal with young, determined trainees irritated her. Her chest was tight as she lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Faint rays of light reached across the room and she turned her head to look out her window. She could see the sun rising slowly from behind the mountains. Sighing, she pulled herself from bed and made her way to the washroom.

"Morning," Covry, the Hunter trainer greeted her in the hall. She smiled at the green haired elf as he made his way to the kitchens. The crisp smell of bacon made her stomach growl. Valasheika hurried through washing her face and brushing her hair before changing into clean linens and making her way down to breakfast.

The small dining room was occupied only by other Trainers, including a grumpy looking Ryniar. Valasheika ignored him and went to the serving table. There, she gathered a variety of fruit and small parcels of meat on her plate before turning to the table. Usually, she would sit with Ryniar but in their current position, Valasheika turned up her nose and sat at the opposite end of the table. Covry noticed this and eyed the two of them.

"Is there something interesting about me Covry?" Valasheika asked, sipping down clear water. A blush tainted his cheeks and he looked down at his plate. Ryniar glanced up.

"No, no. Well yes, but no. I meant no offense Priestess." He cleared his throat before standing and taking his empty plate to the kitchen to be washed. Valasheika waited until he left the room before continuing with her meal. One of the only things that ever annoyed her was when people made a big deal out of anything that Ryniar and she did. This had to be one reason their relationship was a love/hate sort of deal.

Ryniar finished moments before his burdened friend and he took his own dish to the kitchen before making his way back to his room to finish dressing. He always waited until the last possible moment to put on his boots. Valasheika took her dish to the sink before going back upstairs as well. She grabbed a robe from her trunk and swung it on as she walked down the ramp.

Outside, her apprentices were practically dancing. She raised a suspicious eyebrow at the usually small group and realized some of her more skilled students were also present. Looking to Braundel she noticed the group would eagerly glance to Dirania Silvershine on the other side of the path in front of Aldrassil and back to her.

"Is there something I should know?" She asked her group. Braundel, who seemed to have found a new source of confidence, spoke up.

"It's just that Dirania has reported that an elf has been missing for some time now after venturing to the spider's den in the north. She wants a few apprentices to run a sort of search and rescue for her." He held himself close from the cold.

"Someone's missing, again?" Valasheika shook her head. There was always someone missing because of the spiders. Dirania was constantly sending apprentices out to find the missing and bring her needed ingredients for antidotes. The priestess was somewhat glad of the news. It would give her a reason to dismiss her class and have some alone time to seriously think over the thought of the General in Darnacuss. The apprentices would gain much experience from their journey and other inhabitants of Shadowglen were sure to have other things for them to do.

"I'm going to do better than send a few of you. You're all to help find the missing elf and get him back safely. Report to me when your duties are done. Now, go and see to Dirania." There were murmurs of "thank you" and mixed bows before the group in front of her dissipated and she was left looking after them in a motherly fashion. The sound of boots on drying leaves alerted her that someone was standing behind her. She glanced out the corner of her eye and could only see a figure. "Are you going to announce yourself or should I strike now?" Her body had already gone tense, ready for anything.

"Forgive me Priestess Valasheika; you caught me before I had a chance to speak." The young elf stood erect in a military stance as Valasheika turned to face him. She looked him over wondering what he would want with her when she caught sight of his Alliance insignia. Her heart jumped in her throat and she lifted a hand to the delicate skin to see just how fast her pulse was racing.

"What can I do for you soldier?" She asked, trying to regain her cool. The rumors had been true. The Alliance had sent a man out to retrieve her.

"Aw, I'm not a soldier just yet ma'am, just a simple messenger. I've got this badge to wear only when I'm in Alliance territory delivering my messages. That way on my passing no one stops me." The boy's shoulders hunched as he ratted himself out. He must have been no more than a year younger than Valasheika. _Will they give us badges to wear? _She wondered silently. Valasheika smiled softly.

"You have a message for me?" She asked. He jumped to digging through a small pack that he wore strapped around his chest and hanging at his side.

"Yes ma'am that I do. I also have one for the Druid Ryniar; do you know where I can find him?" The boy found what he was looking for and produced a scroll with blue ribbon tied around it. He handed it to her and watched with eager eyes as she rolled it around in her hands examining the parchment that held her future. "Are you gonna open it?" He finally asked. Valasheika looked up.

"Oh, yes." Valasheika untied the ribbon and turned the scroll to find the seal that kept it locked. It was blue wax with the Alliance coat of arms pressed deep into it with a stamp. Her heart jumped again and she couldn't help but smile. It was really here. "Do you know what this message says?" She asked, looking up to the messenger boy.

"I think so ma'am. And, although it's really none of my business, I'd like to know if the rumors are true. I signed up for the forces not too long ago and I know a bunch of men who were lined up to be deployed but they haven't had any messages. And this group they're gathering… I don't know why but people are hesitant about it. You must know that, right?" He looked just as excited as she felt inside.

"I do." Valasheika slipped a finger under the edge of the paper and popped it open. "And I think they are foolish for believing it to be some sort of curse. Everyday people are deployed into scouting parties and no one says a thing. It might just be today's gossip or maybe even some Horde spy may have whispered things on the wind to make our own people afraid of the scouts." The boy glanced away shamefully. She unrolled the message and silently began to read.

_Private Valasheika Sunspeaker,_

_You are to report to General Arbitror Greenlithe for the transfer of command under General Grenson in the Military Ward of Darnacuss in a week's time from the date 13__th__ of March. Your duties will be discussed and you shall then be deployed. _

_Elune be with you young soldier._

_Lt. Jondify Streamhind_

"And… What does it say Priestess?" Valasheika had forgotten the waiting boy. It was finally a reality. She would be doing some good for the Alliance; more so than what she was doing here. Out there she'd be seeing the world and eventually fighting the Horde. A dreamy look crossed her face. "Priestess?" The messenger was bouncing lightly in anticipation.

"It's true." She smiled and then shrugged. "Well actually it doesn't say what I'll be doing really. Only that I'm to meet some General Grenson in Darnacuss." She checked the paper for the correct name.

"That's the human General."

"Well, then, seems some of the rumor was true. But there is no warning of ominous presence and therefore I ask of you one thing." Valasheika carefully rolled her message back up. The boy waited. "I ask you to dispel the silly things that people may think. If someone around you begins to whisper of a 'cursed group' or 'a mysterious mission' or anything of the sort, tell them you know for a fact that there is no such thing. It's only a scouting party and that's that."

"Of course, I give my word." He gave her a small bow using only his upper body and a polite smile.

"You'll find Ryniar at the top of Aldrassil." Valasheika pointed to the room that Ryniar and the higher Druids regularly met in to discuss the progress of the younger trainees. "Elune be with you messenger." She turned to retreat to her quarters to gather her thoughts. The trip to Darnacuss wouldn't be too long or too harsh but she had to make sure she was there on the 20th of March and ready for her duties.

"Jusoone," He requested. She turned back to him.

"As you wish… Elune be with you, Jusoone." She made her way to Aldrassil.

"Elune be with you Priestess on all your travels." The messenger Jusoone turned and jogged up the ramp to find Ryniar. Valasheika was almost positive the spat between her and Ryniar would cease when he got his own letter. There was little doubt that he wouldn't visit her later tonight. They would make plans of their departure and then they would have to speak to tell their classes they were leaving sooner than the season was over. Valasheika was certain she'd miss their bright eager faces but the thought of awaiting adventure lured her from her present duty.


End file.
